La Noche En Que Te Conocí
by 0.Gol D. Roger
Summary: Dos personajes enamorados,una pasión insaciable. Un amor inesperado, relativo. Llenos de poesía,canto,y filosofía. Raro summary,no?


Sólo fue la armoniosa melodía de mi arpa

que con canto de ángeles pude lograr ver que

sin la música no sobreviviría de nada.

Las aves al amanecer me despierta con el latido de mi corazón,

el susurro del viento, y el movimiento de los árboles de cenizas

de muertos en el soplar de brisas marinas me indica que no tenemos

tiempo de seguir aquí, que no vayamos lejos, donde solo se encuentre

la música, cautivándonos y haciéndonos un mejor viaje al paraíso.

Asesinos invaden mi casa, buscando...

buscando mi preciada arpa, pensando que les traería fortuna,

ya que su ambición solo destruye todo a su paso,

mientras que va dejando pedazos de jarrones rotos.

El llanto del río cayendo en lo profundo del bosque

perdido en la búsqueda del arpa, donde fue hallada a un lado de aquel

ser mágico que manipula los sentimientos de otro individuos, tomando en cuenta

su propia salvación y a la vez su propia destrucción.

Las hadas me guían donde podría estar escondida aquella melodía alegre,

que sana mi corazón con tan solo una nota movida del terremoto melodioso.

Pero los árboles me hablan, y el hada se distrae pensando que la trampa del

ser mágico no podría con la fortaleza de la necesidad y la marea de puros pensamientos.

El anochecer cayo rotundamente a mí al rededor, temí ya que me encontraba en un sitio

totalmente desconocido para mi, por lo tanto, no sabría en donde refugiar el alma en pena

que sigue en búsqueda de aquella ocasión perdida.

Pero al darme cuenta, un joven reposaba, un joven de cabellera plateada, vestuario totalmente

fuera de la realidad, en verdad existía o solo era la ilusión de un amor?

Decidí encontrarme cerca de el, al menos quería comprobar de que ese ser era real, pero sin intención

él sintió mi presencia y dejo que me acercara, y cuando ese hermoso rostro, reflejando la luna llena,

sentí que algo brotaba de mi alma, que sensación tan extraña, pero no pude quitar mi mirada de

el, belleza infinita!!! gritando él lo notó enseguida y tomo mi mano, cuestionando mi estancia a su

lado y mi extraño aroma de brisa de mar.

Así que decidida le respondí, diciéndole -Mi nombre es Kikyou- y estoy aquí sólo para encontrar mi arpa

perdida.

Kikyou?

Si, y dime, cuál es tu nombre?

una mirada fría voltea a ver la luna -Sesshoumaru-

Sabes, tu nombre se me hace muy conocido, tu rostro me trae melancolía,sonriendo,

disculpa, estoy delirando -decía Kikyou con una sonrisa en el rostro-

Con cara de duda, pregunta Sesshoumaru, ya me vas a decir tu propósito?

Mi propósito? -preguntaba Kikyou confundida-

Será mejor que me vaya, disculpa la molestia que te ocasioné. daba vuelta y empieza a caminar

Espera -decía en un tono tranquilo-

Kikyou impresionada, regresa y se sienta a un lado de él, y dime, tú que haces en este lugar?

No sé, me imagino que tienes algún deber aquí, no es así?

Sesshoumaru dejo un largo silencio entre ambos, yo...yo soy el hijo del Comandante de las tierras de Oeste,

pero ahora sólo quiero descansar y privarme de todo.

Veo que al estar aquí, sentando dejándote iluminar por esta hermosa luna, escuchando esa caída del agua,

que bello!!! -decía Kikyou ilusionada-

Veo que tienes buen oído para la música, me impresiona ver a una humana con gustos así.

A que te refieres con eso??

Discu... -siendo interrumpida por Sesshoumaru- Tu olor es diferente, sigue siendo el de una humana, pero tiene

una rara mezcla.  
Pues verás, siendo una sacerdotisa, una arquera y una música, todo este olor se mezcla, y entorna la más bella

sinfonía de pasión.

Sesshoumaru tenía una impresión de Kikyou que lo dejaba soñado

Qué sucede? -preguntaba Kikyou-

No, nada -decía Sesshoumaru distraído-

Kikyou sonreía cada vez que volteaba a ver los bellos ojos ámbar de Sesshoumaru, esos ojos y esa belleza que la

cautivaron de inmediato, y esas palabras que la dejaban con la necesidad de seguir a su lado, aunque sólo sea para

presenciar el sonido del río y la luz cegadora de la luna.

Sesshoumaru se percata de la mirada de Kikyou, así que decide verla y decirle. Sucede algo?

sonrojada perdón, pero no puedo evitar sentirme atraída por tu belleza, es dulce, yace de mi interior esa seguridad

de seguir en este lugar, de permanecer a tu lado. Me trae esa paz que siempre quise estar así, tan cansada de estar en

el mundo humano, reprimiendo mis sentimientos y teniendo que aparentar ser fuerte para que nadie encuentre la debilidad

de mi corazón y así no tener que estar escondida en mi hogar, teniendo en cuenta que mi vida corre peligro.

Pero que te hace pensar que estando aquí a mi lado estas segura, que tal y yo soy un demonio que odia a los humanos,

y su única intención es la destrucción de los mismos?

riendo Lo que te acabo de decir es lo que me hace sentir que estoy segura a tu lado, y la ternura de tus palabras me

indican que tu intención no es matarme, ni lastimarme, ni siquiera asustarme. Por eso es que estoy tan tranquila, sentada en este lugar.

Aunque no niego que ahora estoy limitada a mis actos, pero... -el hada llama a su ama-

Lo entiendo -decía Kikyou triste- Será mejor que me vaya.

Antes de levantase, decide darle un beso en la mejilla, provocando que Sesshoumaru tornara un tono rojizo en sus mejillas.

A la mañana siguiente, Kikyou decide salir a dar un breve paseo, intentando encontrar un lugar que la hiciera recordar lo que vivió

a lado de Sesshoumaru. Pero cuando llego en una parte de la montaña que a su alrededor tiene un hermoso paisaje, decide tomar

asiento, así para empezar a análizar todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, y la noche en la cual conoció al ser que pronto tomaría un

importante lugar en el corazón y en la mente de Kikyou.

hablando consigo Que noche!!! (Estirando sus brazos) Tan sólo pensar que esa va a ser la primer y última noche de tener la oportunidad

de estar a lado de Sesshoumaru, supongo que solo serán unos días en los que lo voy a extrañar, y terminaran siendo borrados de mi memoria.

Haber sentido esa sensación de confianza con alguien que acababa de conocer, y que le dije una parte de mis temores, en verdad, en que

estaba pensando... Pero aún así, todavía te siento a mi lado cerrando los ojos

En el momento en que los abrió, sintió como unas cálidas manos recorrian su cuello con una estratégica maniobra.

Qué, de quién son...? voltea a ver quien era él Impresionada, asintió con la cabeza, diciendo -que bueno que estés aquí, Sesshoumaru-

Mientras el tomaba asiento, le dice: Kikyou tengo algo que preguntarte...

Dime -Decía Kikyou-

Ayer me dijiste que estabas en este mundo, en búsqueda de un arpa, cierto?

Así es, mientras agachaba la cabeza Pero llevo sólo 2 días aquí, y creo que es razonable el no saber nada de ella.

Es que... después de que te fuiste, en el cayo esto en el río (mostrándole el arpa)

se iluminaba el rostro a Kikyou cada vez más No lo puedo creer, es, enserio... es mi arpa!! Ahora tendré la oportunidad de seguir tocando

las melodías que caían desde el cielo, como gotas de lluvia, y así después notar la salida del arco iris.

Pero hay algo que no me quedo claro con gesto de preocupación

Qué sucede? dímelo!!

Es que en el momento que cayo, a su entorno y seguido había una gran cadena de sangre, pero era sangre de humano y a la vez, estaba mezclada

con sangre de un demonio, pero no quise pensar en el que tú...no eras precisamente una máquina asesina como yo.

QQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -gritaba Kikyou furiosa-

Pero porque usarían mi arpa para semejante barbaridad, que tiene el objeto de cenizas de panteón que provoca esa ambición?

Sesshoumaru sólo la vio y diciéndole pacificamente: No te preocupes, aquí estoy a tu lado.

La tranquilidad que Kikyou había sentido la noche anterior, recorría de nuevo su cuerpo, haciendo que del llanto y la furia, tornara en su rostro

una sonrisa y esa seguridad de estar con Sesshoumaru.

Se escuchaba un sonido de caracol, y Sesshoumaru solo agacho la cabeza, pidiendo disculpa, pero tenía que retirarse. Kikyou entendió que él tenía

cosas que hacer, y que no todo el tiempo iba a permanecer a su lado, así que sólo le sonrió y le pidió que fuera a visitarla.

Los días pasaban y no había noticia de Seshoumaru, Kikyou tenía el alma destrozada al pensar que algo le hubiese ocurrido a su amado, el hada

Seguía en búsqueda del mismo, pero siempre llegaba con las mismas noticias, que no sabían del paradero de Sesshoumaru. Que ni siquiera se

sabía en donde había quedado semejante cantidad de tropa, era un misterio.

Amaneceres, atardeceres pasaban y no había rastro, hasta que en una tarde llego un extraño demonio, parecía un sapo, verde y ojón, pidiendo ayuda

para encontrar a la sacerdotisa Kikyou, hasta que dio con ella, y se presento: Soy Jaken, a la vez mirándola con tristeza, dejándola algo intrigada.

Vine a darte una noticia del Sr. Sesshoumaru

Anda, habla!!!!!!!!!!!! gritando

Me dijo que no lloraras por él, que él volvería algún día, y que lo haría tan sólo para estar a tu lado y seguir hablando de lo que más les apasiona a ambos

LA MÚSICA!!!

Así es, aunque llevo meses sin saber de mi amo, ese fue el último mensaje que me dio, aunque ya no sé si el podrá cumplir con su promesa.

No estarás pensando que él... cae de rodillas, soltando el llanto NOOO!!! el no puede estar muerto, sé que el no lo esta gritando con lágrimas

Discúlpame -mientras Jaken se retira, dejándola tirada en el pasto, provocando un mar de lágrimas muertas.

Gritándole al cielo, es que acaso él no debía permanecer a mi lado???

Ahora que debo llorar una vez más, pues tu recuerdo, bajo la tierra se pierde, dejando trazos de amargura. Digo adiós, junto a la roca del jardín secreto

donde hallábamos el amor y hacíamos que llegara infinito.

El mismo día en el que Jaken fue a decirle a Kikyou sobre su amo, esa noche... Kikyou fue al lugar donde ella vio por primera vez a su amado Sesshoumaru,

cerro los ojos, acordándose empezó a llorar, y a decir: Por qué te fuiste de mi lado, ahora que yace tu mirada en mi memoria?

Cuando una sombra tapaba la media luna que se reflejaba en el río, escuchándose un ruido, Kikyou volteo rápidamente, quedando completamente paralizada al

ver a Sesshoumaru vivo, pero con graves heridas en su cuerpo, corrió hacía él, cayendo inconciente sobre Kikyou, aunque sólo alcanzo a decirle: Lo prometí...

Kikyou lo abrazó fuertemente y le dijo: No te vayas, dulce amor, creas un vivo color, no quiero que se vuelva a opacar y tenga que pasar con el mismo sufrimiento

y la inseguridad que a tu lado, cambio a ser confianza.

Decidió llevarlo a su hogar, curando aquellas graves heridas con hiervas medicinales y vendajes, el agua tan sólo limpiaba las impurezas que recorría su cuerpo,

Kikyou salió, y vio hacia el cielo, cuando una conocida voz interrumpe sus pensamientos. Abrazándola por la espalada, sus manos recorrín la cintura hasta que

rompe el silencio...

"el cielo es frío,

sin algún alma,

es difícil de creer,

que ahora, estoy enamorado de ti"

Qué haces aquí?? Deberías estar descansando... shhh, mi niña

Hiendosele el aliento a Kikyou, volteó, mirando tiernamente ambarinos ojos de Sesshoumaru. Sacando palabras, con aliento.

"háblame, no me mientas,

ahorra tu aliento,

no me mires, no me sonrías,

sólo cierra tus ojos."

Sesshoumaru cerro los ojos, y diciéndole a Kikyou, "Yo camino entre las paredes, yo floto en un lago, pero no estoy aquí"

"Mi amor hacia ti, es como un crimen, ya no podría caminar por el camino y decir adiós, no podría olvidarte". Pero te doy algo que es tan preciado para mi, y

querré que lo guardes como un obsequio un una demostración de mis sentimientos. Toma sus manos, dejándole una pequeña figura envuelta en un rosario con

perlas azules.

Pero Kikyou, esto es... -interrumpido por la voz de Kikyou-

Si, es mi arpa, mi hada me ayudo a hacerla más pequeña de lo común, así sería más fácil poder dartela, y transportarla.

Pero... shhh

En el principio nosotros estábamos creando la música, nosotros, todas las noches...empezábamos con unas pocas líneas, tal vez unas pocas palabras

para una canción. Los momentos ya han pasado, pero eres tan divino, que podría hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que seas mío. Las velas flotan en el río,

obsérvalas, esas velas, esas llamas nos indican que las almas que no han logrado descansar, flotan en ellas y así nos indican que quieren ser salvadas.

Sesshoumaru la miro tan alegre, con ella en brazos, diciéndole esas palabras que era canto de alegría, el fondo eran tambores.

Sólo soy un hombre cansado; la pena y está de luto, es el demonio en la esquina?

Mírame!! vestido de mármol, con mis muñecas sangran, al rededor de faunos.

Entiende mi niña, viniste y viste en mi ojos la sombra del guardián. Tu me fascinas, tu vida era resonante, Y ahora que lloras, soy yo el que puede

secar esas lágrimas de sal, y me dejaste tomar tus manos, me dejaste sanar tus heridas, aunque el dolor era demasiado real...

Sesshoumaru, tus palabras me dejan sin aliento -decía Kikyou fascinada-

Mientras el viento movía sus cabelleras, sus miradas no se dejaron en paz, y en el momento menos esperado, ambos amantes deciden dar un beso al

reflejo del mar. Era un beso tan apasionado, que al separarse, ambos sólo dijeron palabras de amor, Kikyou le decía, siempre quise estar así contigo,

y ahora que tengo la oportunidad, no pienso desaprovecharla, al igual que... sujeta su rostro con sus manos Te Amo...

Después de ello, ambos amantes, en una noche fría, decidieron hacer lo que común dicen: "una prueba de amor" así que Sesshoumaru decidió cargar entre brazos a Kikyou hasta dejarla enfrente de aquel árbol, donde ellos se conocieron.

Y así, el infinito amor se dio en ese momento, cuando Sesshoumaru lentamente manipulaba el cuerpo de Kikyou, haciendo que esta quedara desnuda por completo, y Kikyou no se quedo con los brazos cruzados, también con sus manos inexpertas, buscaba la manera de quitarle la ropa a Sesshoumaru, pero éste en burla, le decía que eso le atraía más, pero a pesar de sus manos inexpertas, sus labios con un sabor dulce, eran perfectos.

La noche era apasionada, los gemidos de excitación de ambas criaturas no dejaron de causar eco, aunque Sesshoumaru daba pequeños sonidos de dolor, al saber que aún sus heridas seguían presentes, pero no le importó, ya que esa oportunidad era única y no iba a desaprovechar el estar a lado de una bella y amada mujer. Así continuando la noche, cuando esto termino, Sesshoumaru le dijo a Kikyou, convencido de sus actos que este nunca se arrepentiría de eso, y Kikyou sólo ausento las palabras, pero al corresponderle lo dicho, le dio un beso hasta quedar profundamente dormidos.

Después de una entretenida noche de pasión, él al despertar lo que hizo fue acariciar el bello rostro de la sacerdotisa y mover los mechones de cabello que le estorbaban para tener una mejor vista del rostro, ella al despertar lo vio y le dijo: Sabías que te amo!!

Sesshoumaru se sintió aliviado al saber que esas serían las palabras que recibiría al despertar de ese día en adelante, le mostró una sonrisa diciéndole que tan sólo saber que ella ya es de él en cuerpo y alma, al igual que el es de ella de la misma forma, lo hace pensar que ya no tendría razón de mantener esa fría actitud antes los demás, y así su corazón sería cálido.

Decidieron levantarse e ir a sus habituales destinos de trabajo, y se verían hasta la tarde, y así hablarían de lo que sucedería después de todo.

Sesshoumaru convencido le dijo a Kikyou que porque no se va con él a su castillo, en los territorios del Oeste, sonde todo sería perfecto y así no habría razón para separarse y todo entornaría felicidad en ambos corazones.

Kikyou al principio dudo de eso, ya que no sabía si era bueno o malo, pero Sesshoumaru con tiernos ojos de pétalos de rosas logró convencerla y así, llevándola con él. Llegaron al castillo de Sesshoumaru, y su fiel sirviente le dijo: Sr. Sessoumaru!!! con lágrimas de felicidad. Sesshoumaru le dijo a jalen que ahora en adelante si Kikyou quería algo, él tenía que obedecerla, aunque esto le incomodo un poco a Kikyou y le dijo a Sesshoumaru que eso no era necesario, que tampoco quería ser tratada como una princesa, así que Kikyou le dijo a jalen que esta orden no la cumpliera. Jalen no sabía ni que hacer, sólo dijo : "Los deseos de mi amo son ordenes para mi". Sesshoumaru vio el rostro de fidelidad de Jaken y le dijo: "esta bien, buen amigo, no te preocupes, pero al menos sólo te pido respeto por mi mujer".

¿Su mujer? pensaba Jaken

Bueno mi niña, vamos para que conozcas tu habitación y conozcas el lecho que va a ser tu hogar, guiándola por los grandes pasillos, viendo hermosas pinturas y esculturas. Valla…tú si que sabes de arte, Sessh dándole un beso en el cuello.

Al llegar a la habitación, Kikyou sorprendida de tan grande lugar, y le preguntó que si esa es su habitación, y Sesshoumaru sólo asintió con un movimiento.

Ya esta la comida!!!!!!!!!!! –Jaken gritaba como loco-

Esta bien, en un momento vamos, Sesshoumaru agarró a Kikyou en sus brazos, teniéndola aprisionada en ellos, mientras le decía en su oído: Sabes que te amo, verdad? Y Kikyou solo reía del comentario, y contestándole: Me he vuelto una loca de tan sólo saberlo, risas. Mientras le daba un apasionado beso.


End file.
